Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition
Object Oblivion Call of Duty: Object Oblivion Edition ---------------- Today was a VERY blustery day in La Isla De Objecto. The winds were howling like a pack of wolves, blowing away all the leaves from the trees. But everyone didn’t care as they were outside, playing with their kites… or at least Prism’s kites. “Geez,” said Bricky, holding a kite that looks like an Orange, “I cannot believe how many kites you brought! And you thought about doing these all alone?” “I know,” said Prism, with a kite that is shaped like a castle, “And I’m glad I didn’t since I would have blown away.” Meanwhile with Fruitcake, Soda (who is finally no longer cranky), and Crayon… “You sure this is safe?” “Of course, Fruitcake,” said Crayon, putting the finishing touches on his contraption… a catapult, with the ammo, Fruitcake with a glider, inside, “Besides, you got a string attached to you.” He then activates the catapult, sending him flying like one of the kites, getting Bowling Ball, Toothbrush, and Envelope’s attention. Envelope saw what was going on and said, “That is so cool!” However, the other two were worried. “Uh… he’ll be fine, right,” asked Toothbrush, concerned over Fruitcake, “What if there was lightning?” “Relax,” said Soda, reassuring Toothbrush, “It is a bright sunny day with only wind, like what are the odds Lightning would happen immediately?” Fruitcake, high in the sky, looked around at the other kites. There were a lot of kites about. Some blue, some red, some yellow, some whatever. “Hey… I feel like I’m one with the Kites… maybe this is the moment, the moment I become a winner for…” However, illogically, Fruitcake is struck down by a clap of lightning. Everyone watches in a horrified face as they watched Fruitcake scream as he is being toasted alive. Soon after, he is fried up and falls into the ocean, killing him. “Anything to declare,” asked Toothbrush, seeing the floating corpse, to Soda. “Eh,” said Soda, unsure what just happened within his eyes, “Maybe he’s not dead?” As soon a he said that, a bunch of ducks start eating the corpse. “And now to keep my big mouth shut.” “Guys,” said Blue Spirit, just arriving with TNT, “It is time for the elimination and…” He then noticed the ducks eating Fruitcake’s corpse, “What the heck did I miss?” “Lightning and Ducks killed Fruitcake,” said Bricky, sad at the death of her friend. “Uh… okay. He will still recover you know…” said Blue Spirit. As soon as he said that, the recovery orb brings in a NEW fruitcake. “See.” “What I miss,” said Fruitcake, curious over what happened. “You were struck by lightning, illogically, and were eaten by ducks,” said Prism, clarifying the cause. “Okay, but what had killed me then?” Crayon looked around as everyone started to think of which caused Fruitcake’s death: Lightning or the Ducks. “All I can say is, I think we are split,” said Crayon, unknown what got him taken out. After that, it was time for the elimination. The remaining Pinks: Envelope, Bricky, Prism, and Toothbrush all were at the docks, fearing their elimination. Blue Spirit then said, “Pinks, today you will lose another member, turning your team count from four to three. So, from now on, focus hard at the show.” They all nodded. “I hope I’m not eliminated,” said Bricky, “I still have potential!” “I hope I’m not eliminated,” said Envelope, “I am a cool character!” “I hope I’m not eliminated,” said Prism, “I’m still a growing member in our team!” “I hope I’m not eliminated,” said Toothbrush, “I’m still fighting for OAAA!” “Today we received Fifty-five votes today thanks to the new Google Forms,” said Blue Spirit, holding a plate, with a blanket covering the plate, “With the prizes being A Slave Plantation… with twenty-four votes. The other two prizes got around fifteen and sixteen.” “Okay,” said Prism, unsure what a Slave Plantation even was “I also looked up Slave Plantation to find out what it is, and I felt the prizes were TOO big, so I made them dollhouse sized,” said Blue Spirit, removing the covers for three Dollhouse sized Plantations. “The first person safe is Bricky with only five votes against her.” Bricky caught her prize, and cheered, “Yay!” Blue Spirit also said, “Prism can also be safe with eleven votes!” Prism caught her prize and high fived with Bricky. “You improved A LOT since Episode 1.” The bottom two were Toothbrush and Envelope, both never received a vote before, “Toothbrush… I normally would say, ‘you are eliminated,’ as you received twenty votes.” This made Toothbrush distraught and Envelope cheer, “BUT you did win a Sympathy Token which has the power to remove half your votes, giving you a total count of ten! Congrats!” Toothbrush claimed her dollhouse, which made thunder and ghost-like sounds, “Uh, I think mines is haunted…” “Envelope, with nineteen, you have been eliminated,” said Blue Spirit. Envelope just cried as she went to the boat, only then when the boat took off, she made a threatening gesture with her leg, before laughing, and crying, and repeat. “S-s-s-s-s-s-s-she has e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-emotio-o-o-o-o-onal is-s-s-s-s-s-s-ssues,” said TNT, declaring her crazy. *Would've been elimination... but had an advantage Later, Blue Spirit reports them to the desert. A large environment with a few cacti and hills of sand. “Welcome to… the Desert environment. Today, you all are going to war.” This made everyone gasp. “Well not real wars, because no one gives a crap about war.” Everyone sighed afterwards in relief. “Good,” said Toothbrush, calming down, “I got sick of real wars after the Vietnam War.” “It will involve Nerf guns,” said Blue Spirit, handing out Nerf guns, “Use these to hit your opponent. But how well you guys do won’t be based on how many darts you got hit with, it will involve how long it takes for everyone to survive. I mean, the Desert is full of booby traps: I’m talking cacti poison, pit-traps, quicksand, and Beatles. First team to have all their team members dead, loses.” “So, we must shoot each other, with darts until one of us gets trapped in a trap,” asked Fruitcake, wanting clarification, “But either way, how can quicksand affect us, there isn’t quicksand in here.” Soda, however, points out that he IS on quicksand. Fruitcake noticed as he is starting to sink. “Uh…” “Wi fi help,” asked Bowling Ball, unable to attach the toy gun onto himself due to lack of arms, “Him cud drown!” “Nonsense,” said Crayon, denying help for his teammate, “He is dead weight to us now.” He then grabs a cactus, without touching the thorns on them, and slams it on Fruitcake’s head, allowing him to sink faster. “Come on quicksand! Be quick!” He repeated the process until, soon, Fruitcake sank into the quicksand. “Why didn’t you save him,” said Soda, upset he would do this, “Just because he was a loser to you, don’t mean he’s a loser for the team!” “We didn’t need him, right guys,” said Crayon. Bowling Ball looked away, without saying a word, obviously upset. TNT gave a head shake sideways, reminding him of ‘no’. “Whatever!” The Pinks moved out far away from the Yellows so they could plan. However, Bricky was somewhat derpy during the time. “Uh, Toothbrush,” asked Prism, looking at her friend, “I think we got a situation…” “Oh no,” said Toothbrush, realizing what Prism was talking about, “Bricky, are you okay? We should find shelter.” Toothbrush then saw a cave, “Here, let us take her inside there.” Meanwhile, while approaching the cavern, Toothbrush noticed some flowers, and she even grew a smile think they were rare due to the additional buzzing, “Oh, yes. I’ll take a bunch.” She took the flowers and followed her teammates the cave… unaware of what the buzzing comes from. Inside the cave, Prism was attempting to make tea… from rocks. “This is impossible,” she said to herself, but later managed to at least make rock soup… and it still didn’t look edible. It looked as the rocks pooped all over the inside. “Yeah… I think we could go without food or water for a while.” Toothbrush manages to join them, holding a bunch of flowers, “Hey guys… I found some flowers!” Prism looked at them, and even sniffed them, before Toothbrush asked, “What is that,” noticing the dirty bowel of Rock Soup. “Failed attempt at Rock Soup,” said Prism, “Thought we can go on without food or water, can’t we?” “You know,” said Toothbrush, rather curious, “I would’ve thought you would bring your own supplies to help.” Then she claimed, upset, “I got these buzzing flowers because they buzzed all around. Though now I realized these are hoaxes!” She furiously slammed the flowers to the ground and stepped on them. Prism then started to hear the buzzing and realized what the sound was coming from, “African Killer Bees…” she was whispering, rushing Bricky out of the cave, jumping into a nearby lake. “Bath time already,” asked Toothbrush, stepping out of the cave, before hearing the buzzing again, “Ah… much better… wait, what you say? African Killer…” She then turned around and saw hundreds of bees fly on to her and sting her. She was screaming, “Bees!” as loud as she could as the bees surround her, everywhere. Bricky, who was with Prism, woke out of her derp emotion and asked, “Bath time already?” “Uh,” said Prism, who was looking at the death scene for Toothbrush, “No… we are still at the shooting challenge…” Then she went derp again, “Oh no! Not again… please!” She was tearing up, fearing she might lose another one. The Yellows, looking for the Pinks, continued onto the trail. Keeping a close eye in case of any traps. “S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so… b-b-b-b-b-bored,” said TNT, unable to take the heat of the sun. Fortunately, Soda manages to bring an umbrella just to keep TNT from igniting. “You are right,” said Crayon, heading to a rock, which was a disguise, “Let’s order something with this.” It was a catalogue that said ACME, “It’ll have everything we need.” “Where did you get that catalogue anyways,” asked Soda, curious about it. “Well…” said Crayon, thinking about the question, “I got it from a coyote and his bird friend while they were playing tag in the bushes. It was very beautiful.” “At this point I don’t want to know…” said Soda, knowing what he is talking about. “How does a tank sound,” said Crayon, searching the catalogue for one, “Ah hah!” He then called the ACME support line, “Hello, may I have the Tank, please… huh… oh yeah, a Doc T-Shirt would be perfect! Thank you! Huh… oh yeah, it is ILuvMeSomeSuperman, okay… buy now.” “Please tell me that wasn’t Comic Book’s credit card passphrase, was it,” said Soda “He’ll never know,” said Crayon, confirming the order. Back at Loser Island, Basketball and Snakey were trying to calm down a distraught Envelope, then Comic Book got a new message on his phone, “Uh… did anyone use my credit card to buy a tank?” “Nope, sssssssorry,” said Snakey “Nah,” said Basketball “I just got here so I couldn’t have,” said Envelope, “Maybe it was Mp3?” Afterwards, a Navy ship arrived and tossed a, still turned off, Mp3. “She has her memory erased, which also means her tunes are all gone… but no one cares.” They depart as Basketball turns Mp3 back on. Her first response since she was turned off from Episode 4, “I’m a thingy, what thingy are you?” After a few seconds of just standing there, completely blank, Comic Book says, “Well… she didn’t do it.” Back with the Yellows, they were waiting with their package from ACME. Crayon, who brought cards, did up some gambling with Bowling Ball. Soda was just relaxing under the sun, along with TNT, who had an umbrella under him. TNT was just shuffling his stuff inside a bag, which a photo flew out of. Soda noticed the photo and picked it up, asking, “Hey, TNT. Who’s this?” The photo was TNT and a female Tibetan sand fox. She was all light-brown with her fur. Her light-pink T shirt with a darker shade of a heart imprinted in the middle. A dark-like magenta skirt also came with it. She was a beauty. “Oh… s-s-s-s-s-s-she was-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s a f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-friend I m-m-made a f-f-f-f-f-f-f-few year-r-r-r-r-rs ago,” TNT said, admiring the photo, “H-h-h-h-h-h-her name w-w-w-w-w-w-w-was Rebecca. She is-s-s-s-s-s a Rusgavis.” “You know,” said Soda, “Her career almost sounds like one of the Space Gypsy clans Comic Book talked about. But, your accent? Your stutter?” “I w-w-w-w-w-w-w-was a n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nervous one,” said TNT, now quivering with fear, “I sc-c-c-c-c-c-cream so l-l-l-l-l-l-l-loud, I b-b-b-b-b-b-blow up.” Then he moved on to a different topic, “S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry for keep-p-p-p-ping you up a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all nights…” “It’s okay,” said Soda, “I forgive you.” A piece of paper then flew up to Bowling Ball’s face. Crayon, out of curiosity, takes the paper and reads it, “Dear buyer… we have your tank on the way. It will come in momentarily. Signed ACME.” “Well, that’s good,” said Soda, relieved it is finally coming. “Where’s it a guh land,” asked Bowling Ball. Afterwards, a large crate falls on top of him and crushes him. Soda and TNT looked the incident with great shock, but Crayon was more focused on the crate. It opened revealing a large tank. A Leopard 2 A5/6/7 + /Revolution to be precise. Crayon stood in complete awe. “Come on Soda and Stutterbrat,” said Crayon, opening the tank’s hatch, “We got a couple Pinks to blow up.” TNT manages to fit through the hatch, but Soda, being one of the fatter contestants in the show, doesn’t fit through, “Oh no. You stuck? Let me help you!” He then starts drinking him. “Ow! Ow! Ow,” was all Soda could say as her felt his insides being sucked up through the straw into Crayon, “Crayon! Please stop! Stop!” Soon there was nothing left inside him as he soon went blank and dead. Crayon removed Soda and tossed his lifeless corpse out into the open, then a T-shirt, black with a polar bear imprinted, fell onto Crayon, “Neato!” He later jumps into the hatch and drives the tank away from the site, where two more of his teammates were casually killed. “TNT, we cannot risk anymore losses. So, from now on… shut up. I rather not get frustrated at you so much you blow up in fear.” Back with the two remaining Pinks, Prism was, once again, making tea (Or just water left out in the sun with bits of sand inside). She later served, a still derped, Bricky, who manages to stop it and drink the tea, “Eh… not bad. Can I also have a napkin?” “Sure,” said Prism, looking for a napkin, or at least some paper, “Eh, here,” she hands Bricky a piece of paper which was Mp3’s Wanted Poster, reading, ‘Mp3: Wanted for Murder, Robbery… Claiming R. Kelly did Nothing Wrong.’ “Geez,” said Bricky, being sarcastic, “Wonder how R. Kelly got past our radar?” Prism just shrugged on. “So Bricky,” said Prism, drink her tea. She found it a little… dirty, so she spit it out, “You’ve derped out twice today. What’s up?” “Oh nothing,” said Bricky, blushing, “Definitely not thing of Fruitca- Fruit and veggies! Yes!” Prism just chuckled at her friend, “I know you have a crush on Fruitcake, and you wouldn’t want to hurt him.” “Yeah,” sighed Bricky, “I just hope he’s okay.” “If it makes you feel any better,” said Prism, “I saw Crayon slam a cactus on Fruitcake, while he was stuck in quicksand. Would have told you earlier, but you were derpy right then.” “He did… WHAT,” yelled Bricky, obviously upset Crayon would let him sink, “Why are we just here!? Let’s go!” She picked up two Nerf guns and dashed off. “You know,” said Prism, getting back up and stretching her back, “I questioned what ever happened with those in the first place, because Blue Spirit mentioned them once and BOOM CRASH they were never mentioned again.” She was attempting to catch up with Bricky, running out breath almost every few minutes. She was struggling to catch up with her, though, “Geez… I never… knew… she can… run… that fast…” After what seems to almost be like, forever, Prism has finally caught up with Bricky, who was standing over a cliff, staring at the tank Crayon had purchased. She said, “If he fires that tank at us… we will be dead.” She needed an idea, fortunately another ACME magazine flies into her face. “Hmmmmm…” She finds another rock that acts as a phone and calling the ACME hotline, “Yeah. I’d like a Honey Badger from Call of Duty, please. And I like to request it to be speedy delivery… you will? Okay, put it on IThinkI’mTheBest. Bye.” “Did you just change Crayon $5,000,000 for a gun,” asked Prism, finding it funny. “Yup,” said Bricky, catching a falling package from the sky. “Now, let us take down Crayon and… wait a second…” “What is it,” asked Prism, fearing what she was talking about. “Crayon is outside his hatch and the tank still moves… someone else must be still alive… but who,” Bricky, was starting to think of a solution to all this. “If it is TNT,” said Prism, “Then we can ignite him to get rid of him.” “But how the heck are we supposed to do that,” said Bricky, opening up her package to claim her Honey Badger, “He’s inside and we are outside.” “Trick shot baby,” said Prism, grabbing the two Nerf guns, “I’ll lead Crayon out, you trick shot TNT out.” Bricky nodded as Prism dashed away with the two guns. She had to do her job or else she’ll put her and Bricky up for voting. She fired carelessly at Crayon. Crayon took heavy notice at the firing, “Geez! Where’d she gets those Nerf guns!? Were we equipped with those!?” Prism manages to evade the casing tank and its firing explosives and dashes into a cave. “Grrr! Be right back TNT!” Crayon left the tank and followed Prism in the cave. With Crayon distracted now, Bricky can make her shot at igniting TNT, so she looked for a plan. She came up with a plan, involving string and a remote. She tied the gun to the string before lowering it down the hatch… and with the remote control, ricocheted bullets inside, causing TNT to panic. He hit the deck as bullets flew everywhere… but soon, they stopped. “C-c-c-c-c-c-c-closecall…” he said to himself, relieved that was all over… however, he never took notice that one of the bullets caused him to be ignited. “Hmm…” said Bricky, thinking she didn’t ignite him, “That plan didn’t work out so good as I…” Then the tank blew up, grabbing the attention of both Bricky and Crayon, who just left the cave with two Nerf guns. “Nevermind.” “You,” shouted out Crayon, charging at her, “I know what you did!” “You mean ignite TNT with a Honey Badger, which I bought with your credit card…?” asked Bricky, stepping back from Crayon. “What,” shouted Crayon, in anger, “ACME products are very expensive! Hence I use Comic Book’s card for that tank.” “Well,” said Brick, still backing away, “Consider that karma for you. Say, whatever happened with Prism?” “I don’t know,” said Crayon, “Heart attack maybe?” Bricky, thinking hard, said, “It was you, in the hot springs, with an anvil.” “Shapes really can drown easily if something is crushing them,” said Crayon, admitting his crime to her, “Now, it is your turn!” He aimed the Nerf guns to Bricky, who still was backing away, until she was at the edge of a cliff, “Any last words?” “Yeah,” said Bricky, before she realized he was standing on gravel. It was a risk because there could be something in the way of the gravel… but it was a risk she would take, “I heard putting a torch on gravel gives you good luck.” “Oh yeah,” said Crayon, “I’ll get it before you!” He placed a torch, which came from nowhere, on top of the gravel. Afterward a rumble is heard, and the gravel starts falling, plummeting Crayon down, “I’ll still survive…” He then took notice of the lava, which randomly appeared, and starts screaming until he falls in and burns up. Bricky sighed with relief. She then heard a ringing sound, almost like a telephone, from one of the rocks. She picked it up and said, “Bricky here.” Blue Spirit was at the other end, “Congrats on your sole survivor victory. Did you use the Nerf guns?” “Well…” said Bricky, “Not really, cause like a mouse, it disappeared from us and only came back like during sometime during our final blow to the Yellows.” “Figures… do you need a ride,” asked Blue Spirit. “I can ask a taxi too…” “It’s okay,” said Bricky, “I know Crayon’s credit card, teaches him for using Comic Book’s credit card. I’ll just buy an Elytra.” “True,” said Blue Spirit, “Well… see you later.” He hangs up and goes back to the docks with everyone who died during the challenge alive again. “The Pinks won. Yellows… see you later for elimination.” The Yellows were crowding Crayon, who looked around at confusion, saying, “Yeah… maybe 60% of our deaths were MY fault… but I should not be blamed for this loss! Like… it was Comic Book’s fault for giving me his credit card passphrase.” “He didn’t give it to you, nosey,” said Soda, not believing his story. “Whatever,” said Crayon, “I shouldn’t be blamed anyways since it is never my fault!” “R-r-r-r-r-r-revenge I want,” said TNT, wanting revenge on Crayon. --------------------- Someone from the Yellows is going home (Or will be eliminated), remember. You must determine who’ll be eliminated… Blue Spirit then interrupted the announcement, “Sorry… but I forgot to say something. Someone will join the game… but not right now. I’ll talk about it later. But there will be a link for voting to allow for this someone to join the show.” Okay… someone is joining the show. Only you can determine: here In the meantime, here’s the links to vote out the eliminated contestant you believe is done: here Remember, there will be a hiatus, so the next episode will be out by June 1st, see you guys later. Thank you for the prize idea, WheeliumThe2nd Category:Episodes Category:Object Oblivion